davincipinballfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Parts
Image:Davinci.png|thumb|360px|right|Full screen capture at the beginning of the game. Mouse over a part to see the name. Click a part to go to that page. rect 1 65 106 190 Helicopter rect 391 66 476 306 Crane rect 479 170 638 358 Labyrinth rect 290 213 390 293 Upper Slots poly 50 192 64 318 177 326 228 268 222 180 201 154 104 191 Funnel poly 229 305 250 303 272 306 276 378 286 380 348 360 318 298 294 292 284 227 259 218 248 153 226 165 Wheel rect 315 400 449 546 Arbalest Table poly 510 703 521 948 577 949 561 698 Launcher poly 293 627 248 663 343 780 388 749 331 677 Lower Cryptex poly 139 693 127 896 170 899 175 691 Left Chute poly 478 680 484 900 515 899 508 677 Right Chute poly 176 730 197 728 203 867 169 839 Left Slot poly 449 687 454 841 481 828 475 685 Right Slot poly 417 696 423 861 450 841 449 697 Inner Right Slot poly 181 586 219 581 234 605 266 638 202 707 183 677 178 647 165 614 Multi Barrel Gun Pocket poly 65 570 100 564 136 634 171 709 133 740 95 737 Multi Barrel Gun poly 385 590 412 555 454 533 491 569 452 651 Arbalest Pocket poly 355 580 261 631 230 583 345 531 Bicycle poly 528 380 597 381 602 614 524 624 523 496 Hammer poly 414 383 351 402 362 373 329 296 381 290 Upper Cryptex rect 74 325 204 409 Funnel Slots poly 156 547 191 561 165 615 180 660 148 685 124 609 Accelerator poly 279 385 311 387 308 480 258 481 Cannon Targets poly 183 449 173 489 97 482 -1 560 -4 474 24 492 92 452 141 450 Cannon poly 49 409 206 410 206 385 235 387 243 454 183 450 89 449 53 469 40 443 Pop Bumpers poly 259 498 304 535 302 549 230 579 161 544 108 546 116 486 Pop Bumpers poly 250 444 241 443 209 309 247 304 267 308 277 393 266 455 252 445 Accelerator Target rect 227 870 414 936 Flippers poly 219 863 408 868 401 747 344 787 244 664 203 724 Lower Playing Area poly 371 580 297 620 389 744 416 695 458 659 Lower Playing Area Many of the parts of the game have their own pages, but here are some that do not. Funnel. Located at the top left of the table, the funnel can be reached by either the wheel or the hammer. By opening the entrance to the wheel, the funnel starts to rotate. Funnel Slots. Located above the pop bumpers and indicated with pink triangles. Lighting all three of the funnel slots the first time seems to give more points for hitting the pop bumpers, but lighting all three additional times seems to do nothing. When lighting all three slots the first time, you will hear the noise of the helicopter arm being released. This is the required first step of the helicopter mission, but otherwise does not help you. When trying to light all three lights, use the flippers to move which slots are lit. Leave the third slot unlit when the ball goes into the funnel since that is where the ball usually goes. Pop bumpers. Pop bumpers are a common pinball feature for generating points. The pop bumpers are located below the funnel. Upper Slots. Lighting all three of the slots at the top right of the table gives you a higher multiplier for hitting targets in the arbalest table. The level of the multiplier is indicated by colored lights just above the arbalest table. Multi-barrel Gun. This seems to just be a prop on the left side of the table. However all of the barrels fire when completing the multi-barrel gun mission (have to be zoomed out to see this). Helicopter. '''At the top left of the table, like the mutli-barrel gun, this seems to be a prop that doesn't actually do anything. It turns when you complete the helicopter mission (have to be zoomed out to see this). '''Left and Right Chutes. These chutes along the lower left and right sides of the table will kick the ball back into play the first time they are used. But after that, a gate falls into place that will direct the ball into the drain. To reset the gates, hit the three bicycle targets as soon as you can.